Lust
Lust the Lascivious, also called the "Ultimate Spear", is the second oldest Homunculus in Father's army. Background Physical Appearance Befitting of her name, Lust had the appearance of a very attractive and voluptuous woman. Often seen as the subject of desire by many men, her smooth black hair, flawless pale skin and very large breasts allowed her to easily manipulate most men to do her bidding. Her regular attire consisted entirely of dark clothing, where she wore elbow length gloves, black heels and a low-cut dress which revealed a large amount of cleavage as well as her Ouroboros tattoo which rested below her collarbone. Personality Notably more sadistic and cruel then her siblings, Lust displayed distinct pleasure in torturing her opponents and making them suffer, such as during her fight with Roy Mustang and Jean Havoc in the 3rd Labratory. Also separating her from her brethren, Lust did not display any personality traits based after her namesake. While Greed was greedy, and Gluttony was gluttonous, Lust herself was never shown as being particularly lascivious and instead serving as the object of other's desires. However like most homunculi, Lust did take especial pride in her existence as a superior being to humans. Often being shown to view humans as far beneath herself, Lust would often comment on the ridiculousness of human nature. As such she felt no remorse over manipulating or killing, gleefully watching the village of Liore fall into chaos and civil war. She wasn't above admitting defeat though, and gladly recognized Mustang to be a man worthy of killing her due to his personal nature, despite then wishing for him to suffer afterwards. Synopsis Abilities Ultimate Spear: Lust's unique ability was that to extend her fingertips into extremely thin and deadly blades, shown to be capable of shredding through any material. The length of these blades is also undetermined and seemingly infinite in their range, leading to Lust being able to kill her opponents at any distance with ease. Also adding to their lethality is the speed of which she can extend and retract them, such as when she of pierced Father Cornello's skull, the extension and retraction occurring without their movement being seen. However they are not completely unstoppable, such as Alphonse being quick enough to intercept them and the thickness of his armor slowing their extension to a near halt (despite still piercing his armor completely). Regeneration: Due to being a homunculus, Lust possessed an incredible degree of regeneration. With this ability, she was able to almost instantly regenerate from bullet wounds caused by small rounds, and within minutes able to completely regenerate from a devastating explosion caused by Mustang's flame alchemy. Possibly the best example was her ability to completely regenerate from just her core alone, for as long as it was intact she was able to come back to life. However like the other Homunculi, she was incapable of regenerating indefinitely and eventually ran out of souls to draw power from, which resulted in her eventual death. Keen Intellect: Lust also proves to be one of the smartest and most level-headed among the homunculi. She is very skilled in devising plans of actions and knows how to deal with situations in the most convenient ways. She also knows full well how to use her beauty to entice men and bring them into Father's grasp or to promise greedy people power and wealth to use them. In addition to these skills, she is a talented infiltrator, able to blend into a crowd with remarkable stealth, which proves useful to collect information. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Lust is fast and nimble, able to quickly close gaps between her and her opponents, and strike them quickly with her Ultimate Spear at close or long-range distances. Enhanced Durability: Great Chi Power: Relationships Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Homunculus Category:New Axis Powers Category:Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Characters Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Deceased Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Tier 8 Class Category:Antagonists